The Chase
by ericaj318
Summary: A short and fluffy story about Mark Sloan. It could definitely be extended or given a sequel. Takes place in the beginning of season 4. SloanxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Emmy," Dr. Sloan said as he leaned over the top of her desk in the middle of the OR hallway.

Emyerson looked up, shaking her head as she saw him, "What can I do for you, Dr. Sloan?"

Mark curled his lips into a pout at her response before he continued, "Any chance you can bump someone so I can get my breast reduction started earlier?" he asked shifting his expression into an adorable smile.

Emyerson didn't respond as she looked over the surgery schedule to evaluate what procedures he was scheduled to follow. She shook her head as she saw an elective procedure ahead of Mark's being done by a resident. "I can move you up an hour and a half. Will that work?" she asked.

Mark grinned down at her, "You always work your magic for me," he complimented before continuing, "So, are you going to finally get dinner with me after that case? I'll be available much earlier thanks to you," he added with a charming smile.

Emyerson shook her head, "Is that all you think about? Is the fact that I always say no the reason you keep coming back? I don't date co-workers," she answered simply before looking down and back at her computer screen to adjust the cases.

Mark shook his head, flashing a confident smile, "You'll come around. I'll come by after my case," he finished as he turned and walked away before Izzie walked up.

"Is he still bothering you?" she asked.

Emmy nodded, "Every single day. I'm starting the think just saying yes is the best way to get him to stop. Once we have the date then he can move on to his next conquest. How's your day going? Are you enjoying being a resident?"

Izzie shrugged, "It's ok I guess. I am not enjoying the fact that George is with them and not us but what can I do? I think you should just give in to Mark because he's hot so why not just do it."

Emmy laughed, "I didn't say I was going to do it, just go on the date. I mean, he's a rich Doctor so I can enjoy a free meal. If he expects more then he is going to be very disappointed."

Izzie smiled as she saw her group of interns had finally caught up with her, "How about you come have a sleepover with me after and tell me all about dinner? I wanna hear about how he takes the end of the date," she suggested as she turned to her new kids.

Emmy nodded, "It's a date. I'll grab wine on my way there."

"After today, be safe and bring two," Izzie replied as she walked away leading her interns to an OR observation room.

As the day wore on, Emyerson worked ahead once she had all the day's surgeries planned and on. Once her shift was over, she stood to gather her things when Mark walked up to her desk as he'd promised earlier.

"Emmy," he shouted to make sure she couldn't say she didn't see him, "Are you ready to head across the street for drinks? I am betting you might be more likely to say yes without dinner being involved."

Emmy shook her head as she looked to the ground to hide her smile before she looked back at him, "Let's go. I give up."

Mark smiled as he walked forward to her, offering his arm. She took it with an eye roll before they walked to the elevators to leave the hospital and head to Joe's across the street for a drink.

Emmy followed Mark into Joe's where they took their seats at the bar and Emmy noticed Joe eyeing them with a subtle smile on his lips.

"Having a good day, Joe?" Emmy asked, "You look very happy tonight."

Joe smiled, "I am just amazed he finally got you in here. He's been talking about it for, well, I can't even remember how long anymore. What can I get you two?"

Emmy gave Mark a look before she replied, "I'll take a tequila sunrise, please."

"Whiskey is fine for me, Joe," Mark ordered before Joe nodded and disappeared to mix their drinks.

"So, Joe knew you were after me too?" Emmyyerson began, "Is sleeping with every woman at the hospital a personal mission for you?" she asked, unafraid to upset him since she'd been avoiding this for some time. She was attracted to him and that is what made her so scared because she knew what a womanizer he was.

Mark sat back, "I know my reputation around here is not great and that I may have conquered a few too many ladies but interest in you is not some kind of victory run though because I really like you. You're smart, beautiful and you are challenging to me which is exactly what I need. So, how about you give me a chance to prove you wrong?"

Before Emyerson could respond, Joe walked back over to hand them their drinks. Joe leaned over to whisper to Emmy before he disappeared again, "Give him a chance."

Emmy looked at Mark for a moment before she took a sip of her drink, "Ok, I have a proposition for you. If you want to try this out then we have to take things slow because I don't want to get too far in too quickly and get my heartbroken."

"Hold on a second," he started, his gravelly voice sending a chill down her spine, "I thought you weren't even interested and you don't get involved in relationships with coworkers. What happened to all of that?"

Emmy shook her head and she slapped his arm, "I am not blind, Mark Sloan, I am attracted to you but unlike every other woman in this hospital, I don't want to be walking around moaning after you while you've moved onto someone else."

"That's fair," he replied, "I do have a tendency to sleep around but that isn't because I want to but more because I don't want to be in a relationship with any of them. When I am in a committed relationship, I am 100% in. Hard to believe?"

Emmy laughed out loud for the first time in a few days because she realized how ridiculous she was being. Mark looked confused by her sudden bout of laughter but he smiled as she did because he found it adorable.

"You are right," she finally said once she'd caught her breath, "I don't know you at all. I only know the rumors about you that run rampant through Seattle Grace. You deserve a fair shot so nevermind what I said and show me what a real relationship with you could be like," she finished with a small smile as she reached out and placed her hand on top of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmy walked into Mer's house and went straight to Izzie's room, knocking lightly at the door. Izzie opened it immediately and ushered her in.

"Did you bring the wine?" she asked, her tone slightly panic driven as always.

Emmy nodded, "I wouldn't forget," she said as she pulled out the first bottle and a package of solo cups.

Izzie opened the wine on her bed while Emmy got comfortable, "So, how did the date go? I'm really surprised you came and didn't end up sleeping with him."

"I have self control, thank you very much," Emmy replied, "It went really well though. He is not just the manwhore we all assume he is, well at least he might not be."

Izzie nodded, "I hope not because that would be kind of disappointing considering how hard he's pursued you. Are you going to see him again?"

Emmy had to suppress a smile as she replied, "I think so. I don't know if the dates will continue after I do sleep with him but I guess we'll find out eventually. So, how're things in your world? I feel like we haven't gotten to catch up in a long time especially since Christina's failed wedding."

Izzie looked away, "Things are ok, I guess."

Emmy scrunched her brow, "Izz, I know you well enough to know that something is bugging you and it isn't just your interns. Spill the deets. If you need me to keep a secret then I can do that."

Izzie stayed quiet for a few minutes before taking a sip of wine, "Ok, George and I slept together and at the wedding, I told him I love him but he didn't say anything back. He's married to Callie and it's basically a giant mess."

"Wow," Emmy answered, "That is a lot more then I was expecting but it's not the worst things I've ever been told. What do you want to happen? Do you want him to break things off with Callie and be with you? Have you talked to him since the confession of love?"

Izzie shook her head, "He's icing me out. He has a lot on his plate. His Dad died, he got married, he failed his exam and has to be an intern again while also becoming an adulterer. I do want to be with him but I don't want a giant mess on my hands."

Emmy shook her head, "I wish I had more to offer but I think you need to wait and see what he says to you when he finally breaks the silence. Until then, I say we drink because I may be going down just as dangerous of a romantic road as you."

"I will drink to that!" she replied as they toasted their drinks together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Care to meet me in the call room?" Mark asked Emmy as he strolled up to her desk a few days after their date.

Emmy let out a subtle laugh at his offer, "I am not going to allow our first time together to be here in one of those rooms where everyone has slept with everyone else. We can do better," she finished with a wink.

Mark's lips curled into her favorite smile as he came around the desk to sit next to her and pull up his charts on the computer beside hers, "Would you like to come to my place tonight for a movie or something more adventurous?" he asked as he let one of his hands wander from the desk down to her knee, inching it up her thigh causing her to jump just a little before she relaxed into his touch.

"If you will stop doing that I will agree to your terms," she replied feeling the heat in her cheeks from his hand, "I do not want to be this person who does stuff here."

Mark didn't stop as he rolled his chair closer to hers, "I don't have anything to do in the next hour," he whispered, his lips mere inches away from her ear.

Emmy took a deep breath trying to regain focus from his assault and luckily for her, Dr. Shepherd walked up.

"Emyerson," he began giving a strange look to Mark," I have an urgent shunt that needs to roll in the next two hours. Do you have a room for me?"

Mark backed away just slightly as Emmy regained focus and looked at her schedule before replying, "I've got OR 2 opening up in fifteen minutes as long as there are no complications. Is the patient NPO and ready to go?" she asked.

Derek nodded, "I'll go have my team prep her for surgery. Thank you as always," he finished before he gave Mark another strange glance before turning to walk away while Emmy put his patient on the OR board.

"I think it would be best if you just went somewhere else to kill time until this evening," Emmy said as she looked at Mark, her facial expression serious even though her body wanted to run with him to the nearest private room in the hospital.

Mark pursed his lips in a pout, "You'd be surprised how much fun it can be here when you add in the potential of getting caught. Are you absolutely sure? I really have nothing to do and you look so good in those scrubs today."

Emmy rolled her eyes, "Really? I wear the same scrubs everyday. How about we go downstairs and get a coffee together? That way you can kill time and I can keep my dignity for at least another day. Deal?"

Mark nodded, "I suppose a caffeine run can hold back my needs for now but you won't be safe forever," he warned with a smile before he stood and held out his hand for her.

She took it, hesitantly, "I don't know if people should see us like this. It's frowned upon even though everyone does it."

Mark nodded, "I want everyone to know that I've found a girl to hold me down."

Emmy shook her head as they walked, "You know you're kind of a nerd don't you? I would not have expected that when I first saw you. So, what movie are we going to not watch later?"

She caught a subtle smile from her comment before he responded, "Does it matter?"


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Mark and Emmy had become inseparable and she'd completely given in to all his bad behaviors.

She walked into the Doctor's Lounge to find him one afternoon and luckily he was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of coffee.

"You know, only Doctors are allowed in here," he teased as she took a look around to make sure they were alone.

Emmy grinned in reply as she walked toward him and pulled the coffee cup from his hand and placed it on the table before straddling him on the couch, "I think a scheduler could pop in from time to time if she needed to inform a surgeon of an operating room change," she grinned before she leaned forward and placed her lips to his.

Mark kissed back before he pulled away, "This may be a first for me but this isn't the place for us to do this," he felt ashamed of himself as the words left his mouth.

"Are you scared we'll get caught or worried our relationship will be outted?" she asked as she slid off of him to sit next to him on the couch.

Mark laughed lightly as he looked down for a moment before looking back at her, "If you think anyone in this building doesn't know we're sleeping together then you're crazy. I just don't want the Chief to walk in on us. He already has a low opinion of me."

"He loves you," Emmy challenged as she placed her hand on his leg, "If we can't have any fun in here then how about we find another quiet place? I know you're schedule is free for a little while."

"That is the one flaw I hadn't realized when I decided to lay all of my affections on you," he said as if he'd had an epiphany, "You are a scheduler and I can never hide what I'm doing from you. What was I thinking?" he jokingly asked.

Emmy picked up her hand to slap his arm, "I'm serious though. I've been thinking about getting you alone since very early this morning and I think you have a similar feeling in mind. Am I wrong?"

Mark shook his head as he stood and grabbed her hand so they could evacuate the lounge and head for the nearest open call room.

Once they were in a room with the door locked, Emmy pulled her scrub top off causing Mark to do the same. Mark sat down on the bed and gestured for her to do the same. Emmy did but when Mark moved to lay her back in the bed, she stopped him with a gentle hand on his strong chest.

"What's wrong? You were practically begging for this just a few minutes ago," he questioned with that smile.

Emmy grinned back, "I do, trust me, but there's something I want to say."

Mark sat back slightly, "Ok, what is it? You are still hard to read even when I've gotten as close to you as possible. Do you know that?"

"I'm an eternal challenge," she smiled, "Thank you for your persistence with me. I regret not saying yes earlier, to be honest. You were worth the risk," she revealed as her cheeks blushed with her confession, "That's all," she said as she looked away, embarrassed.

Mark pulled her into his arms, "I was persistent because I knew you'd be worth the chase."


End file.
